Taking it a Few Days Further Corpus Bones!
by Elmo-loves-me
Summary: Just like the title says. It's a school project and a one-shot. Just thought I'd post it.


Just continuing the story for a few days farther. No point really. It was for the school project after I read the book.

DISCLAIMER: No, 'tis not mine. Else it wouldn't be fan-fiction. :)

_24th day of September_

Though I had thought that the prospect of my marriage would cause some stir, Morwenna has heeded it not. I am, once again, holed up in the privy to escape the torture of hemming bed sheets. God's thumbs! A bride shouldn't have to hem her own bed sheets; she should have them hemmed by someone else as a gift for her coming union! I believe I shouldn't know what they look like until I see them on my marriage bed. Corpus bones, someone is coming!

_25th day of September_

It was Mowenna at the door, and I fear I shall have to find a new hiding place. She knows I always hide in the privy to write, which is why I am currently in the farthest corner of the kitchen. The cook swore in Saxon at me for a time, but he seems to have chosen to ignore me. I am glad because his endless yelling was a plague on my ears. All I did was toss a few chicken bones! I will speak to Mother about his coarse tongue, or maybe not. Maybe he would teach me a few Saxon words, if I only asked.

_27th day of September_

I missed writing yesterday because I was confined to my chamber without my inks. Once mother had heard my idea about learning Saxon, she insisted on lecturing me on how to be a lady. I am a lady! I don't know what she means when she says I'm not; I'm a girl, aren't I? Father simply tossed me into my room with a cuff on the side of the head, saying maybe some time thinking ladylike thoughts would help me. I doubt this, but if the Beast wants something, mother goes along with it now. She is too busy with my baby sister to do much of anything else. Mother has insisted on feeding Eleanor from her own breast, despite her weak condition.

_28th day of September_

God's thumbs! How many bed sheets does a bride need? I can hardly write my fingers ache so from hemming. I think that Morwenna should be thrown in a room with a thousand sheets to hem, then we'll see if she casts the torture on others when she is released.

_29th day of September_

I got to see Eleanor today. She is so tiny, but perfect. I think she must look exactly like the Virgin Mary she is so beautiful. Also, if I may, Eleanor resembles me as well! I find this exciting, to see a resemblance to the Virgin Mary and myself in the same person. I wonder, am I holy? Most likely not, but it is pleasant to think such thoughts.

Mother also looked better today. She was sitting up in bed when I visited with some mulled wine to warm her. The wind blows bitterly today and though the windows are stopped and the fire roars, a draft still creeps in through the cracks. Mother looks so happy, smiling down at Eleanor, I wonder if I will ever feel that way about anyone, whether man or child.

_30th day of September_

Today I left to visit Aleis and Robert for four days. They're already happily married. I find this interesting, as my marriage has taken months. I also find it interesting how such a pig as Robert could attract such a girl as Aleis. He smiled at me when I came, and I was taken aback at how yellow his teeth were. How can Aleis kiss him? I am considering stuffing yarrow up their noses when they are asleep and saying the love-curse, but I am truly afraid to trifle with magic. My uncle George was so sad when he lost Aleis, I am fearful to even go near a pair of lovers.

_1st day of October_

I thought about Stephen today, what is he like? All I know about him is that he is clean and reads. This is all well and good, but I want to know things like does he drink ale or water? Does he sleep on the left side of the bed, or the right? With which hand does he wield a sword? What color is his hair when it is clean? (Which I am hoping is all the time) So many things to find out, I am quite excited but nervous at the same time. If you've ever eaten rotten treacle, you know what this feels like.

_3rd day of October_

I skipped writing yesterday because I spent the time gossiping with Aleis. I was very glad to see Robert off hunting, and it seemed just like old times to me. I hadn't, however, prepared myself for her first question. How's George? What could I say? God's thumbs! What would Robert have done if he found his wife gossiping with his sister about another man? Aleis looked quite lovesick during this talk, so I quickly skipped to how the weather was. I was fearfully looking over my shoulder the whole time, afraid that the Lesser Beast, as I have come to call Robert, would come charging into the room.

_4th day of October_

I am home now, and very glad to be. The familiar smell of the rushes in the hall greeted me first thing, and then the distant shouting in Saxon. I was happy to see Morwenna at first, but she tried to get me to do my spinning. I told her that I must attend to mother but came straight to the privy. I suppose I come here out of habit now, the cook was much too loud for me to write properly while I was anywhere near him. But then again, so is Morwenna.

_5th day of October_

Morwenna found me, as usual, but I do believe that she knew where I was the whole time and left me to myself to write. Maybe I have the wrong ideas about her, after all, I do share a room with her, and I hardly know her! Corpus bones, the Beast is yelling for me. He's probably got himself a case of ale-head and he wants me to tend to it. Lately, I've been making sure to add all of the unsavory ingredients to my cures, and only these special medicines are given to the Beast.

_6th day of October_

Well, I was right yesterday, it was ale-head, but the Beast has a fever as well. I ran to tell Mother as soon as I found out, and when she saw Father, in all of his fallen glory, lying in bed, she ran to him like the dove to the olive branch. I was baffled to see her reaction. She took his hand and looked quite worried, and all the Beast did was lie there! God's thumbs, if I had taken his hand, he would have knocked me across the room! This is just another mystery to me, but my worries now lie with Eleanor. Mother insisted on treating Father herself, and she sent me away to watch my sister. You would not believe how awake she is! I have only snatched a few minutes of rest this whole day, having been on my feet running errands for the baby. Also, the stink becomes unbearable at times, and then I have to call Morwenna. Corpus bones, I wouldn't touch that baby's dirty bottom for all the pennies in England!

_7th day of October_

Father's fever is worse, I can't write much because now I have both him and the baby to care for. The monk's physician has been sent for, but the Beast looks terrible. I hate to admit that I fear for him, but mostly I fear what would happen to Mother if Father died.

_8th day of October_

The Lesser Beast has arrived, looking worried for once in his life, along with the physician. I hardly even cared; I am so caught up with Father. It causes an ache deep in my gut to see the man who used to beat me curled up like some helpless babe. This is a side of my Father I have never seen before, and it frightens me. Mother hasn't left his side in all of these days. I am worried for her as well.

_9th day of October_

Today was the Beast's worst day. Although he tossed and turned all of yesterday and the day before, today he is still as death. Mother whimpers slightly as she squeezes his hand. Even the Lesser Beast is quiet, which, it occurred to me, must be a miracle sent straight from God's table. Ah! It shames me that I am having thoughts like this when Father is near death, but it is true!

_10th day of October_

Father's fever broke today! His demands ring through the house, and the cook swears in Saxon for the first time in four days. This is an exceptionally good sign, for the cook never swears so profusely for anyone but Father. Well, maybe for Mother. The Lesser Beast stays on, back to his usual pestering self. I was writing when he found me today, and that is why a few of the pages are ripped, Edward. The Lesser Beast is to be blamed, not me.

_11th day of October_

A messenger came from Stephen today. He asked to see Father but Mother pulled him aside. I had just leaned my ear against the closed door when Morwenna caught me and forced me to mend my Father's clothes. She says there's no better time than when he's not using them, but why does it have to be now? Corpus bones! There is listening to be done, and I believe that Stephen is my business as well! After all, I am the one he is betrothed to. God's thumbs!


End file.
